


Not Quite Alone Anymore

by When_Theres_Moonlight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Theres_Moonlight/pseuds/When_Theres_Moonlight
Summary: When Ash leaves to compete in the Indigo League after his two-month stay in Pallet, Delia feels like an empty-nester all over again.[author's note in the doc]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Not Quite Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Bad to the Bone" (no, the irony isn't lost on me) in the Original Series anime. 18+ only, please.

Sorry to everyone who liked this story, but I've made the decision to delete it on this site, at least for now. For anyone who enjoyed this story and wants to be able to come back to it, it's still available on ffnet (strange choice, I know, I have my reasons). My username over there is "When There's Moonlight". I hate, hate, hate when author's delete work, so it's important to me to leave this message here for now just so that you all know that it still exists somewhere. If you have questions, feel free to leave a comment and I'll get back to you. Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this one.


End file.
